(em)powered teens with impractical dreams
by NewtsSuitcase
Summary: A look into our favorite heroes' group chats with each other. / part 9 in series


(em)powered teens with impractical dreams

Rating: K+

Summary: A look into our favorite heroes' group chats with each other.

* * *

 _ **Spidey:** someone save me_

 _ **Spidey:** I can't handle seeing one more of these Cap videos_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** those r still a thing?_

 _ **Meme-J:** What, you weren't forced to sit through them?_

 _ **Wise Girl:** I wasn't._

 _ **Wise Girl:** Though to be fair, I was a year rounder at camp. Technology doesn't work there. And I'm from California._

 _ **the Oracle:** my father hates those videos_

 _ **Spidey:** based on what you've said about him, i hate to agree, but in this case…_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** dude, i wanna see them!_

 _ **Ned-i master:** …they're kinda cool_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** see, Ned agrees with me!_

 _ **Meme-J:** loser_

 _ **Wise Girl:** I'm with MJ on this. I don't get why they're required by the state of New York. I'm just glad I don't go to school there anymore._

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** :(_

 _ **the Oracle:** wasn't Cap a fugitive_

 _ **Spidey:** i guess technically, yeah_

 _ **Spidey:** like, now that I can think about it_

 _ **Spidey:** I get why cap did what he did_

 _ **Meme-J:** I sense a "but" coming_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** lol, butt_

 _ **Ned-i master:** lmao_

 _ **Wise Girl:** I'm dating a child._

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** :'((_

 _ **the Oracle:** guys, Peter was talking_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** sorry spidey. go ahead_

 _ **Spidey:** like I was saying_

 _ **Spidey:** I get why he did it. loyalty to your best friend. but it tore the team apart, and hurt Mr. Stark_

 _ **Spidey:** he plays it off well enough in public. but like, i see how it affects him. he's not what media thinks he is. he keeps losing people_

 _ **Meme-J:** Mr. Stark does have his faults, trust me. I did my research._

 _ **Meme-J:** But Peter's right. Media does tend to twist things._

 _ **Wise Girl:** I get that. I had friends with faults. Some people forgot the sacrifices they made for the greater good._

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** rip Silena, Luke :(_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** I miss them_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** even though Luke tried to kill us. more than once. and Silena betrayed us. it wasn't really all their fault. they saved us when it mattered most_

 _ **the Oracle:** they were heroes_

 _ **Ned-i master:** you guys are too_

 _ **Meme-J:** sap_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** :D 3_

 _ **Wise Girl:** Gods, I'd hate to see Leo interact with you two science nerds ((Peter, Ned))_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** yes yes yes !_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** group chat with the whole squad !_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** please?_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** all of us and frank, leo, jason, piper, reyna, grover, nico, will and hazel !_

 _ **Wise Girl:** Not everyone knows them all like we do._

 _ **Spidey:** i'm all for it! i know them all and i think it'll be fun_

 _ **Spidey:** MJ, I think you'd like Reyna for sure_

 _ **Meme-J:** I could use another friend to help keep you guys in check_

 _t **he Oracle:** i think it'd be nice!_

 _ **Ned-i master:** same! i wanna meet more heroes!_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** after school's out 4 every1, ill set it up !_

 _ **Wise Girl:** What have I gotten us into?_

 _t **he Oracle:** I think it'll be fun! we can plan a time for all of us to meet up when we're all in NY_

 _ **Ned-i master:** where are we gonna find a place big enough?_

 _ **the Oracle:** i mean, my place is huge, but my dad is not a fan. you guys aren't his faves. no offense_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** :'(_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** then y r we friends if i can't hang out in ur really cool room?_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** jk jk jk, ily 3_

 _ **Spidey:** …i guess i could ask mr. stark? but idk, he still has a lot of questions for you guys. i mean, he has a whole list. it's like, 10 ft long_

 _ **Ned-i master:** ohmygod yes ask him! maybe i could meet the team!_

 _ **Wise Girl:** How's this: Peter asks Mr. Stark, and whatever his answer is, we figure it out from there. My free hour between classes is almost over, so I'm going to have to go._

 _ **the Oracle:** Annabeth's right. percy, you can make a group chat when you know everyone's done with school for the day_

 _ **the Oracle:** until then, i gotta go. calculus test_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** i'm excited! ok, got 2 go 2 train the newbies_

 _ **Meme-J:** later, losers_

* * *

Seaweed Brain added Spidey, Meme-J, Ned-i master, Wise Girl, the Oracle, Sparky, Beauty Queen, Bad Boy Supreme, Ghost King, Sunny Days, Queen of Rome, Lord of the Wild, Diamond in the Rough and Ama-Zhang Grace to the chat

Meme-J named the group: _(em)powered teens with impractical dreams_

 _ **Wise Girl:** And what are these impractical dreams we're supposed to have?_

 _ **Meme-J:** That this will all go smoothly and nothing will be set on fire._

 _ **Wise Girl:** …_

 _ **Wise Girl:** I wish I could say that won't happen, but I can't._

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** guys guys guys ! this is so exciting!_

 _ **Ghost King:** what is this._

 _ **Ghost King:** who are all these people._

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** ooooohhhh let me introduce every1!_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** okay, so, everyone here knows me and annabeth and rachel_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** spidey is my friend peter, meme-j is his friend MJ and Ned-i master is Ned. they r all super geniuses_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** ok the romans next_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** sparky is jason, queen of rome is reyna, diamond in the rough is hazel and ama-zhang grace is frank_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** its funny bc jason's last name is grace but frank's isn't :'D_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** and the greeks. beauty queen is piper, bad boy supreme is leo. he likes fire. ghost king is nico! he's grumpy sometimes but he's also a dork. lord of the wild is grover and sunny days is will_

 _ **Ned-i master:** hi percy's friends!_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** nico, jason and hazel r my cousins, but 2 on the roman side. nico and hazel r half siblings (same dad, but 1 w pluto and 1 w hades)_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** will is nico's bf, jason is piper's bf and an old friend (b4 the rest of us) of reyna's. leo 'n piper r besties 4 life. and hazel and frank are dating 2. they r super cute._

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** and grover ! my bestest and first friend ever!_

 _ **Beauty Queen:** just fyi, annabeth is my best friend so don't even go there_

 _ **Beauty Queen:** lol jk. you should all wanna be her friend_

 _ **Ghost King:** i don't want to be here. why am i here._

 _ **Sunny Days:** aw, c'mon neeks! make some friends!_

 _ **Ghost King:** no. i don't want to. you can't make me._

 _ **Ghost King:** and don't call me that._

 _ **Sunny Days:** don't say you didn't make me do this, but_

 _ **Sunny Days:** DOCTOR'S ORDERS_

 _ **Ghost King:** damn_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** i think you mean_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** DAM_

 _ **Lord of the Wild:** where's the DAM snack bar?_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** i need a DAM t-shirt_

 _ **Lord of the Wild:** we need thalia here! the other third of the DAM trio!_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** yesyesyes!_

Seaweed Brain added the Huntress to the group

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** 'kay so 4 those who don't know. thals is my cousin 2. she's jason's full sister, but her dad is zeus and his is jupiter_

 _ **the Huntress:** …why am i here?_

 _ **Wise Girl:** nico said damn and grover and percy went crazy_

 _ **the Huntress:** get me some DAM fries_

 _ **Wise Girl:** Not you, too._

 _ **the Huntress:** hey! i was there too y'know. it wasn't just the boys_

 _ **Bad Boy Supreme:** what am i missing here?_

 _ **Lord of the Wild:** me, percy, and thalia have an inside joke bc of the hoover dam. it's a long story_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** and a sad one :( we lost 2 friends on the quest_

 _ **Spidey:** you told me about zoe. she sounds like she was great_

 _ **the Huntress:** she was really cool. the other one we lost, though. much more sensitive topic_

 _ **Ghost King:** it was my sister. full blooded, same mom, same dad._

 _ **Diamond in the Rough:** i wish i could've met bianca :(_

 _ **Sparky:** me 2 :(_

 _ **the Huntress:** shuddup jason_

 _ **Sparky:** hey, youre not the boss of me! :(_

 _ **Sparky:** and what are you yelling at me for?_

 _ **the Huntress:** yes i am. i was born before u_

 _ **Sparky:** yeah, but i'm older now!_

 _ **the Huntress:** yeah, but i'm immortal!_

 _ **Queen of Rome:** She has the upper hand, Jason._

 _ **Sparky:** Rey! ur taking her side? but you're my best friend you should be on my side :''((_

 _ **the Huntress:** take that Jason!_

 _ **Queen of Rome:** Only sometimes, Jay. Not now. Thalia is right._

 _ **Sparky:** D':_

 _ **the Huntress:** oh calm down jason ur such a drama queen_

 _ **Ama-Zhang Grace:** can we all just be nice to each other for just a minute?_

 _ **the Oracle:** okay guys, calm down. my phone is going crazy lol_

 _ **Meme-J:** Rachel is right. I turn my phone on after drawing people in crisis again, and I see all of this._

 _ **Ned-i master:** who did you draw this time?_

 _ **Meme-J:** Flash_

 _ **Spidey:** :(_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** gross flash_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** reminds me of nancy bobofit_

 _ **Lord of the Wild:** she was mean :(_

 _ **Wise Girl:** You guys don't have to deal with her anymore, you know that, right?_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** :D_

 _ **the Huntress:** what is it with you and my brother and emojis?_

 _ **Ghost King:** i ask myself the same question all the time. will uses them too. all the time_

 _ **Sunny Days:** not always!_

 _ **Beauty Queen:** i think it's cute! … sometimes_

 _ **Bad Boy Supreme:** what about when i do it? ;)_

 _ **Beauty Queen:** eh_

 _ **Bad Boy Supreme:**? that's it ?_

 _ **Ned-i master:** emojis can be fun_

 _ **Meme-j:** Except when you use them too much_

 _ **Wise Girl:** she does have a point_

 _ **the Oracle:** guys, why are we still talking about emojis?_

 _ **Spidey:** yeah, we're supposed to b planning!_

 _ **Spidey:** so when are u guys gonna be in NY?_

 _ **Ned-i master:** me, Peter and MJ will be here all year_

 _ **Ned-i master:** unless there's another avengers mission!_

 _ **Beauty Queen:** Leo and I will also be here all year_

 _ **Sunny Days:** same here_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Frank, Hazel and me will b in New Rome during the school yr_

 _ **the Huntress:** I'll be all over the place_

 _ **Ghost King:** i'll probably either be at camp or in the underworld._

 _ **Lord of the Wild:** I can plan to be in NY whenever you guys wanna meet_

 _ **the Oracle:** just let me know when you guys find a date_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** maybe over fall break? early oct?_

 _ **Meme-j:** that should work for us, unless peter gets a mission_

 _ **Queen of Rome:** I'll have to see if Bobby and Gwen will be willing to watch over camp, since both Frank and I will be gone_

 _ **Sparky:** october works for me!_

 _ **Spidey:** lemme ask mr. stark!_

 _ **Wise Girl:** we have break from Oct. 6th- 14th_

 _ **Nedi-master:** we could hang out that first wknd?_

 _ **Spidey:** here are mr. stark's exact words:_

 _ **Spidey:** So you're asking me if sixteen teenagers can spend a weekend at the compound? In October? How many monsters are they going to attract? You're lucky I care about you more than if you were just an intern, kid._

 _ **Spidey:** so i think that's a go ahead_

 _ **the Huntress:** we probably will attract a lot of monsters_

 _ **Wise Girl:** I don't think that many demigods have ever been in one place outside of camp…_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** well, we can all fight. so can peter. teamwork_

 _ **Meme-j:** And what about me and Ned?_

 _ **Bad Boy Supreme:** you'll get to see a really cool fight?_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** it won't look that cool tbh_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** they can't c through the mist_

 _ **Bad Boy Supreme:** i may be able to change that. there's enough time_

 _ **Sparky:** another of your inventions?_

 _ **Bad Boy Supreme:** might be able to come up with something_

 _ **Queen of Rome:** I'm not sure that's the best idea_

 _ **the Huntress:** yeah, you usually end up setting something on fire_

 _ **Sunny Days:** and then i have to patch people up_

 _ **Bad Boy Supreme:** :'(_

 _ **Diamond in the Rough:** i've heard nico complain about you stealing his boyfriend away bc of that_

 _ **Ama-Zhang Grace:** and then i get to hear hazel complain about nico complaining_

 _ **Ghost King:** i don't complain that much._

 _ **Queen of Rome:** Yes, you do._

 _ **Ghost King:** shuddup._

 _ **Wise Girl:** Guys. Let's get back on track. So October 6th-7th?_

 _ **Meme-j:** works for me_

 _ **Ned-i master:** I'll be there! :D_

 _ **Queen of Rome:** I'll check. Gwen should be able to watch camp for a weekend._

 _ **Diamond in the Rough:** Frank and I are in!_

 _ **Sunny Days:** And i'll drag nico up from the underworld if i have to_

 _ **Ghost King:** do i get any say in this._

 _ **Sunny Days:** nope!_

 _ **the Oracle:** i'll convince my dad to let me go_

 _ **Beauty Queen:** i'll be there_

 _ **Sparky:** count me in! can't wait to meet some superheroes!_

 _ **Bad Boy Supreme:** i'll be there, maybe with a new invention!_

 _ **Lord of the Wild:** i'll arrange to be there_

 _ **the Huntress:** i'll stop by if i'm around_

 _ **Ama-Zhang Grace:** how are we gonna get there?_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** pegasus? shadow travel?_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** mrs o'leary can bring a few of u w/me & annabeth_

 _ **Wise Girl:** We have plenty of time to figure it out. It's still summer. We can cross that bridge when we get to it._

 _ **Spidey:** i'm just glad we got a plan in place!_

* * *

 _ **Spidey:** apparently mr stark might have a few guests staying that weekend? he said one of them is my age. should we extend the invite?_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** might as well. do u know who it is?_

 _ **Spidey:** i dunno. but they're also coming to visit soon, apparently. possibly next week_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** may b we will meet them then_

 _ **Seaweed Brain:** still on 4 our training session next wk?_

 _ **Spidey:** can't wait!_

* * *

A/N: This is one of the first one shots I wrote for this universe, but it didn't fit in until now. I hope you enjoyed this fun little one shot. Next up, a new multichapter story with some new characters! The last part between Percy and Peter hints at it.

As always, feel free to leave me ideas (for this series, and just stories in general!)

~NewtsSuitcase


End file.
